theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Viaje de Dos Hechiceras ~Gran Pared y Guardián~
El Viaje de Dos Hechiceras ~Gran Pared y Guardián~ es una canción lanzada por Akuno-P el 17 de Agosto de 2014 como parte del álbum El Cañón de Némesis y, más tarde, publicada en Nico Nico Douga y en Youtube el 15 de Octubre de 2014. Relata la búsqueda de la hechicera Elluka Clockworker y su aprendiz, Gumillia, en el este por las Espadas Gemelas de Levianta. Argumento Alguien observa cómo dos hechiceras caminan a lo largo del camino, Elluka Clockworker y Gumillia. Viajaron hacia el este buscando las Espadas Gemelas de Levianta, hasta que llegaron a un país rodeado por una gran muralla protegida por un hombre que era su guardián; ese hombre dijo que su rey le ordenó que nadie que pertenezca a su país, debía expulsarlos del lugar sin dejarlos pasar. Más tarde, el dúo de hechiceras se acercaron, de nuevo, hacia la gran muralla ahora con sus cabellos teñidos de negro, y aunque tenían el mismo cabello que el hombre, él no las dejó pasar. Las hechiceras decidieron volver a acercarse a la gran muralla, ahora con sus caras pintadas con barro para parecerse al hombre, y aunque ellas eran parecidas al hombre, él no les permitió el paso nuevamente. El hombre les comentó que los extranjeros eran personas malas, por eso necesitaban la gran muralla y a un guardían como él. La bella hechicera invocó un gran viento y decidió quitar del camino al hombre, descubriendo que dentro de la muralla no se encontraba nada, preguntándose ambas por qué la protegía; continuando con su viaje, dejaron atrás la gran muralla y llegaron hasta el extenso mar, para dirigirse a una isla. Letra Kanji= 荒れた道を進む　二人組の女 美しき魔道師とその愛弟子 魔剣を求めて　西からやってきた ああ　目の前には長い長い壁 あの壁を越えたならば　目的地まであと少し 壁に近づく　二人組の女 そこに立ちふさがる　一人の男 異国の者どもよ　立ち去るがいい 俺は偉大な王から　こう命じられてる 「我が国の民以外は　誰もここを通すな」と 壁から離れた　二人組の女 髪を黒く塗る　男と同じ色 国の民を装い　進もうとするが 男は再び　首を横に振る 「我が国の民の肌は　そんな奇妙に白くない」 壁から離れた　二人組の女 顔に泥を塗る　男と同じ肌 今度こそはと　進もうとするが 男はまたもや　首を横に振る 「我が国の民の瞳は　そんな不気味な色じゃない」 悪く思うな旅人よ 偉大で広大な我が国を守るためには この壁と俺のような番人が必要なのだ 業を煮やした　魔道師の女 風を巻き起こし　男を吹き飛ばす 壁の扉を開け　先に進むと そこには何もない　何もなかった あの番人が守ってたのは 一体なんだったのだろう？ 荒れた道を進む　二人組の女 美しき魔道師とその愛弟子 魔剣を求めて　東へと進む ああ　目の前には広い広い海 |-| Romaji= Areta michi wo susumu futari gumi no onna Utsukushiki madoushi to sono manadeshi Maken wo motomete nishi kara yattekita Aa me no mae ni wa nagai nagai kabe Ano kabe wo koeta naraba mokutekichi made ato sukoshi Kabe ni chikadzuku futari gumi no onna Soko ni tachifusagaru hitori no otoko Ikoku no monodomo yo tachisaru ga ii Ore wa idai na ou kara kou meijirareteru "Wa ga kuni no tami igai wa daremo koko wo toosu na" to Kabe kara hanareta futari gumi no onna Kao ni doro wo nuru otoko to onaji hada Kondo koso wa to susumou tosuru ga Otoko wa matamoya kubi wo yoko ni furu "Wa ga kuni no tami no hada wa sonna kimiyou ni shirokunai" Kabe kara hanareta futari gumi no onna Kao ni doro wo nuru otoko to onaji hada Kondo koso wa to susumou tosuru ga Otoko wa matamoya kubi wo yoko ni furu "Wa ga kuni no tami no hitomi wa sonna bukimi na iro janai" Waruku omou na tabibito yo Idai de goudai na wa ga kuni wo mamoru tame ni wa Kono kabe to ore no you na bannin ga hitsuyou na no da Gou wo niyashita madoushi no onna Kaze wo makiokoshi otoko wo bukitobasu Kabe no tobira wo akete saki ni susumu to Soko ni wa nanimo nai nanimo nakatta Ano bannin ga mamotteta no wa Ittai nan datta no darou? Areta michi wo susumu futari gumi no onna Utsukushiki madoushi to sono manadeshi Maken wo motomete higashi e to susumu Aa me no mae ni wa hiroi hiroi umi |-| Español= Un grupo de dos mujeres avanza por el tormentoso camino la hermosa hechicera y su aprendiz favorita Buscando la espada maldita, llegaron desde el oeste Ah, delante de nuestros ojos hay una gran, gran pared Si superamos esa muralla quedará poco para llegar a nuestro destino El grupo de dos mujeres se acerca a la muralla Allí les corta el paso un solo hombre "Personas de un país extranjero, es mejor que se marchen Así es como me ordenó que hiciera nuestro gran rey" Me dijo "No dejes pasar por aquí a nadie que no sea de nuestro país" El grupo de dos mujeres se aleja de la muralla Se tiñen el cabello del mismo negro que el del hombre Tratan de avanzar disfrazadas de personas del país, pero el hombre nuevamente niega con la cabeza "La piel de la gente de nuestro país no es extrañamente blanca como la de ustedes" El grupo de dos mujeres se aleja de la muralla Se pintan la cara con lodo, para igualar la piel del hombre Esta vez is tratarían de avanzar, pero el hombre niega con la cabeza "Los ojos de la gente de nuestro reino no son de ese perturbador color" "No piensen mal, señoritas viajeras Para proteger a nuestro gran y enorme reino esta muralla y un guardián como yo son necesarios" La mujer hechicera preparó un hechizo convoco al viento y mando a volar al hombre Al abrir la puerta de la muralla y avanzar allí no había nada Nada había allí... ¿Qué habrá sido realmente lo que ese guardián protegía? Un grupo de dos mujeres avanza por el tormentoso camino la hermosa hechicera y su aprendiz favorita Buscando la espada maldita, avanzan hacia el este Ah, delante de nuestros ojos hay un amplio, amplio mar Canciones Relacionadas Chrono Story Esta canción muestra el comienzo de la búsqueda mencionada en esta canción, detallando cómo los pecados se dividieron y Elluka fue seleccionada para recolectarlos. Álbumes CañónNemesismini.png|El Cañón de Némesis|link=El Cañón de Némesis (álbum) Apariciones Personajes= |-| Localizaciones= |-| Grupos= |-| Misc= |-| Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *Antes de crear la canción, Mothy quería una canción que retratara tanto a Elluka y como a Gumillia juntas en vez de simplemente Elluka, entonces decidió que fuera cantado desde la perspectiva de la aprendiz. *Haciendo algo parecido, Mothy había querido que una canción retratara la inmigración y fue inspirado en el videojuego "Papeles, Por Favor", en particular, por la experiencia de la frustración de los inmigrantes al ser rechazados porque sus papeles no estaban en orden. *Durante la creación de la canción, Mothy quería que su sonido tuviera la esencia del socialismo, incluyendo frases de canciones populares rusas y otras melodías de diferentes países socialistas. Curiosidades *Aunque no es importante para el escenario, Mothy admitió que Chartette y las Espadas Gemelas de Levianta no eran realmente relevantes para la trama de la canción, a pesar de que disfrutó haciendo la pequeña historia paralela. *Al final de la canción, se escucha a Gumillia entonar la particular melodía "LuLiLa". Galería Canción PV= Elluka, Gumillia y el Guardían.jpg|Elluka Clockworker y Gumillia se acercan hacia una gran pared y las detiene un hombre Elluka y Gumillia (Viaje de Dos Hechiceras).jpg|El guardián les dice que deben retirarse por no pertenecer al país Elluka y Gumillia (Viaje de Dos Hechiceras) 5.jpg|Elluka y Gumillia se tiñen sus pelos de negro Elluka y Gumillia (Viaje de Dos Hechiceras) 1.jpg|Elluka y Gumillia son obligadas a retirarse al tener la piel blanca Elluka y Gumillia (Viaje de Dos Hechiceras) 4.jpg|Elluka y Gumillia se cubren su piel de barro para parecerse al hombre Elluka y Gumillia (Viaje de Dos Hechiceras) 2.jpg|Elluka y Gumillia son obligadas a retirarse por tener ojos extraños Guardián (Viaje de Dos Hechiceras).jpg|El guardián les dice que no quiere insultarlas pero al ser extranjeras no son bien bienvenidas Elluka convocando viento.jpg|Elluka convoca viento para hacer volar al guardián Elluka y Gumillia (Viaje de Dos Hechiceras) 3.jpg|Elluka y Gumillia no encuentran nada al otro lado de la pared Elluka y Gumillia (barco).jpg|Las dos hechiceras continúan su viaje en barco para dirigirse a Serpiente en:The Journey of Two Mages ~Great Wall and Watchman~ Categoría:Canciones Categoría:La Hija del Mal Categoría:Canon